blood twins
by kenzie rush
Summary: twin vampires are mixed up at birth with human baby, Blood Twins is being rewritten since I had major spelling and grammatical errors
1. switch

Blood Twins

by

Mackenzie Rush

_Prelude_

Bloodcurdling screams filled the birthing room. One mother squeezing her husbands hand while the other held one on to a dark haired man. The mother with her husband gave birth to a little boy with black hair; the mother with the mysterious man, had twins , a boy and a girl with brown-red hair. Both of the twins were strangely silent never giving anymore than a whimper. The nurse took all three out of the room to be weighed, the mysterious man left also,but the only one who would've notice was the twins mother who was asleep. The nurse came back into the room looking sightly confused she gave the two parents a lovely girl with brown-red hair; whom was named Kyra Lassis. And she gave the mother with the mysterious man (who had just reentered the room) two boys. The one with black hair was named Leon Maper ;The other with brown-red hair was Quinn Maper . Both mothers left taking the babies with them.

Chapter One:13 years later

"Uh, morning already,"mumbled a lump beneath a pile of red blankets. A tall,skinny girl with waist long brown-red hair slide out of the bed, strode across the room to the ebony tile lavatory. She turned on the light, a pair of green eyes peered back at her. She looked paler than usual today her typical peachy complexion was almost completely washed out. Other than that nothing had changed.

"Sweetheart, are you ready for school?,"inquired a endearing voice from outside her door. Kyra quickly put on the clothes she had picked out the night before.

"Almost Mom, I just have to put makeup on, be right out,"answered Kyra quickly washing her face and dabbing on just enough make up to look dazzling. She ran downstairs and began making breakfast,and doing last night's homework.

-------------------------------------------------------------

" Leon, wake up ," whooped the most annoying alarm clock. Leon chucked one of the objects from his bedside at the offending voice. He heard the crash as his actual alarm clock struck the wall.

" Quinn, are you trying to get beat up, just let me get some more sleep. Go pester mom about that secret that she's supposed to tell us about tonight,"pleaded Leon He already knew that Quinn would never do that, Quinn wanted to get to school early convinced that his friends wanted to give his presents early. He got up and stumbled to his closet, which he stared at clueless, knowing that thankfully Quinn had already picked out his clothes.

"Come on, today is the most important day of our lives, today we are....... teenagers!," exclaimed Quinn, throwing Leon's clothes at him.

"Not the biggest but close,"he replied getting dressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
kyra pov

"Okay today we have 3 birthdays , lets give up for Kyra Lassic ; and of course, Quinn and Leon Maper," droned the dull teacher at front of the room not even bothering to look up.

She looked over at the twins, Quinn had brown - red hair that was chin length he had an okay face it was cute but just didnt seem HOT to her  
His brother however was stunning; he had jet black hair with blond spikes and his eyes were crystale blue, he looked over at and flashed a gorgeous smile, he had the whitest teeth she'd ever seen! He looked down at his lap folding something, then just as he looked backed the bell rang. he took a detour past her seat and dropped a piece of paper in her lap. She opened it slowly, it read:

happy

b- day

meet me at lunch


	2. Darn that ex

"Quinn you go on in I forgot my um, notebook on my desk," stammered Leon scanning the crowd entering the lunch room.

" Sure you did tell me about her later, see ya!,"joked Quinn as he went to find table for them. He was still looking for her as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you looking for me,Leon?,"asked a cheerful voice as he turned around to see who tapped him. He groaned inwardly as saw who tapped him it was his ex, Tanya who was constantly trying to get back with him. She had cheated on him so he broke it off and now she wanted what she couldn't have.

"No, I wasn't looking for you so please get off me!,"he said in an undertone as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

She scanned the enterance to the lunch room, hoping that he would be waiting for him. And she saw him, he was kissing a girl.

"Of course he already had a girl friend, he would probably have a great laugh with her later on with her," she thouth to herself as she pulled her hood up and dashed past him trying not to cry knowing that she deserved better than him. She grabbed her lunch and sat down next to some random guy.

Quinn looked up from his lunch to see that a girl had sat next to him, it was was Kyra from well, from most of his classes.

"Hey are you okay, you're Kyra right, Happy birthday,"he said akwardly trying to start a conversation.  
"So,um, what are doing for your birthday, Kyra,,"he countined nervously while wondering why the heck she was crying.  
"Not, really anything, my mom is working over time and my dad is on a bussiness trip to Europe. So it's just a party of one,"replied Kyra smiling grimly.  
"Hey I have an idea why don't you celebrate with us! We could have have a triple b-day party!This is perfect, our parents went to Seattle this morning and won't be back 'til Friday so our godfather is watching us! He's awesome you'd love him!," ranted Quinn clearly excited. By then his happyness was spreading, Kyra was grinning ear to ear as she said in while trying not to laugh

"Sure, I'd love to, BUT i don't know where your house is,"  
"Um, it's alright I'll give you a ride after school," supplied Quinn.

**that was good right will if itwas or wasnt read and reveiw  
by the way this chapter is dedcaited to domovampire the only one who reviewed**


	3. brotherly love

**Quinn pov**

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Hans," he said to their neighbor, who always gave them rides home.

"No, prob,"he replied walking into his turned his attention to Kyra who was looking aroung at the big houses with yards covered with fallen autumn leaves.

"Kyra, are you ready to come inside?,"he asked nervously not sure how this was going to play out.

"Yeah, which one is yours?,"she answered anxiously looking again at the house as if one would have some big sign that it was his.

"The one on the end ," he said pointing to the last house on the block. It was a 3 story house, not including the basement, it was a deep chocalate brown with red trimmings, there were three maple trees all which had firey red leaves framing threre house against the clear autumn blue sky. As they approached the house Kyra turned to him and asked

"Why didn't _Leon_ come with us?," her voice breaking on Leon's name. Quinn looked back to this afternoon, when this oddly familiar girl sat down at his table crying; could his brother be the cause of all this? He had never looked twice at Kyra but somehow he felt very protective, like how he felt protective of Leon, but stronger more potent. Which not be a good thing, considering he wanted to rip Leon's balls off for even just making her voice break. **(AN: ouch but hey he'd what he deserved**)

==========++++++$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$*************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**kyra pov**

She looked down at the crumbling pavement as Quinn replied to her question saying that he went with their uncle to get food for their four person party. She and Quinn walked down the empty road not bothering with the sidewalk, when Quinn put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug she didn't think twice. She started crying feeling the day's events come crashing, and Quinn's arms tightened around her as he picked her up and carried her into the house and set her on a deep leathery couch.

"What happened between you and Leon, did he do something, i'll talk to him for you?,"he asked her pleadingly. She couldn't help it, she told everything at some point he sat down with her pulled her onto his lap, gently rocking her and smoothing her hair out. Soon she calmed down and Quinn moved her off his lap, and onto the seat next to him, she leaned onto his shoulder.

"So I think it would be a good use of our time if we got back at Leon," Quinn said before whispering his plan in her ear.

=============+++++++++++++++++++++++#######################************************************88^^^^^^^^^^

**hated Leon POV**

_flashback _

_he looked over his ex girlfriend's shoulder to see Kyra with her head in her hands with HIS BROTHER SITTING WITH HER!!!!!!!! He shoved his trampy ex away from him and was striding to their table when the intercom called "Leon Maper to pick up , your uncle is here," He turned around and strode down the hall while he promised himself that Quinn would have a blackeye tomorrow for stealing Kyra away from him._

"Leon, your brother just called saying we're going to have an extra person, go grab another pound of meat," ordered his uncle Lamont who was in line to pay. He stalked off to get the pound of meat, he couldn't believe his brother, he took the one girl in the school her actaully liked................

He walked into the kitchen and put away the bags, he went down to family room where he thought he would find Quinn but he found making out with some girl on the sofa. They were sitting so he couldn't see the girl's face, but he could see the girl's hands start to pull off Quinn's shirt **(AN :don't worry not a lemon, just making out**) he quickly cleared his throat before Quinn got to the girl's shirt. The couple turned to see who it was, and Leon dashed out of the room his stomach sick with beatraly.

................................^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**okay sorry about the wait just been a long week or so**

**if you review i write quicker and add some deatails about the mysterious guy in frist chapter**

**also sorry it was so short i got bored**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn pov

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Hans," he said to their neighbor, who always gave them rides home.

"No, prob,"he replied walking into his turned his attention to Kyra who was looking aroung at the big houses with yards covered with fallen autumn leaves.

"Kyra, are you ready to come inside?,"he asked nervously not sure how this was going to play out.

"Yeah, which one is yours?,"she answered anxiously looking again at the house as if one would have some big sign that it was his.

"The one on the end ," he said pointing to the last house on the block. It was a 3 story house, not including the basement, it was a deep chocalate brown with red trimmings, there were three maple trees

all which had firey red leaves framing threre house against the clear autumn blue sky. As they approached the house Kyra turned to him and asked

"Why didn't _Leon_ come with us?," her voice breaking on Leon's name. Quinn looked back to this afternoon, when this oddly familiar girl sat down at his table crying; could his brother be the cause of all this?


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra pov

"That was the BEST birthday ever!,"laughed Kyra clutching at her side, Quinn and her were walking back to her house it was around 11pm, and they were walking though the park as a shortcut. After they had pulled the prank on Leon they played video games, swam in they pool, given each other make overs with her makeup (it had been her idea), then they ate dinner in his room cause Leon was still pissed off. The whole time she had never got to see the mysterious uncle, which had disappointed her, but other than that it had been a perfect day. They had almost to her house when a huge dog ran across their path , they had been racing had were just about to tie when they both flew though the air over the dog onto the hard pavement.

Quinn pov

_Thud, _Quinn felt the rocks rip through his shirt and tear his skin up, he looked over at Kyra who was just about hit the ground, even though she had put her hands out to stop herself she skidded farther than he had leaving a long scrape from her hairline to her collar bone.

"Are you okay Kyra, do you want me to take you back to my house?,"he asked franticly looking her over for any kind of injury other than her face. She shook her head no but he picked her swiftly from the ground, quincing from his own scrapes. He carried her bridal style down the path to her street his shoulder started to burning from where he was bleeding, he had put Kyra's head on that side and their scratches touching and mixing. With every heartbeat the burning from his shoulder was spreading slowly over his chest, up his neck, down his back and finally down his legs; he collapsed onto his knees with Kyra still cradled to his chest.

Kyra pov

Quinn landed before her she threw her hands in front of her but that didn't stop her from skidding about 2 feet more than Quinn had, when she finally stopped she knew that it must be really from the look that Quinn had on his face. He offered to take her back to his house but she shook her head as much as she wanted to go back her house was closer. He picked her up and walked down the pathway. She rested her head on his shoulder it was the one with the ripped sleeve, it was bleeding but at moment she couldn't care less. Her face and neck were beginning to deeply burn. Her heartbeat had synced it self with Quinn's and with every throb the flaring pain spread down her body not leaving one appendage to be spared the pain. As it reached the very tips of her toes, Quinn collapsed in agony his face tightened in pain. Suddenly the pain increased and it was blazing burning her very insides. She felt a painless sleep coming on, she almost sighed In relief as the darkness closed in around........

**IM SORRY NO MORE BLOOD TWINS ON FANFICTION, IF YOU WANT MORE ITS ON , PLEASE READ EVEN IF ITS NOT ON HERE!!!!!!!*___***


End file.
